


数一数二

by 红服双喜 (DelicoFra)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Cocoon, M/M, 月影孤星, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列, 舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicoFra/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%8D%E5%8F%8C%E5%96%9C
Summary: 克兰那场大火过去了很久很久，久到燃尽的废墟风化为烟尘，TRUMP和吸血种都成了茶余饭后的传说。这是与之毫不相干的后世里，某私立校园中某对青梅竹马的故事。





	1. 争锋

**Author's Note:**

> 文：多糖 & 琉璃
> 
> ！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；  
！拉斐尔·德里克x安洁莉可·弗拉，腐向，大量过激性描写，未成年请自觉回避；   
！现代转生校园paro，还有充足的OOC，不喜慎入；  
！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。

1／争锋

克兰那场大火过去了很久很久，久到燃尽的废墟风化为烟尘，TRUMP和吸血种都成了茶余饭后的传说。  
这是与之毫不相干的后世里，某私立校园中某对青梅竹马的故事。  
——对，就是那种自从有记忆开始就认识对方的青梅竹马。  
德里克和弗拉两家挨得很近，父亲们关系也好，拉斐尔和安洁莉可两人是从小互相串门一起玩大的。  
安洁莉可还记得拉斐尔老抢他的玩具，两人动不动就打架。拉斐尔忍不住吐槽，爱哭鬼明明打赢了，但因为拳头疼就一顿好哭，害父亲达利以为是拉斐尔欺负了他，好吃好喝地哄着。  
“他究竟是我的父亲还是你的父亲啊？”拉斐尔现今想起来依然委屈又忿忿不平。  
“切⋯⋯达利叔叔给的糖果我不是都分你一半了。”安洁莉可撇嘴。拉斐尔这个讨厌的撒娇鬼，为什么自己每次打完架还是喜欢过来找他玩呢。  
上学后，拉斐尔与安洁莉可是最好的朋友也是棋逢对手的竞争者。去年他俩分别以第一第二名的成绩考上了国内屈指可数的私立名校，成为了校园里数一数二的人物。两人入学时都不约而同地行使优等生特权指名对方当室友。熟稔得如同自家人的好朋友一起住在一厅两房的特级宿舍里，倒是省去了不少应酬外人的麻烦，还得着不少便利。  
便利之一，叫早服务——安洁莉可早上起不来，嚷嚷着“才不会因为考勤被扣分而输给拉斐尔呢！”把自己房间备用钥匙塞拉斐尔，让他早上叫醒自己。  
所以拉斐尔可是享受了很多安洁莉可睡意朦胧间的诱人风景（和起床气）。  
有时拉斐尔看抱着辈被子睡得小脸红扑扑的安洁莉可，脑中会像小时候一样浮现模模糊糊的残影⋯⋯他跟安洁莉可都穿着戏服般浮夸的纯白衣装，亲密地搂抱，接吻，纠缠⋯⋯稍纵即逝的破碎片段让他来不及捕捉细节，甚至不能确定是梦境还是幻觉，或者只是即视感。当然他从没有跟安洁莉可提起过这类似意淫对方的幻觉。  
安洁莉可跟拉斐尔在学校里都是人气王，情书塞满柜，天天被人告白。  
拉斐尔是会好好拒绝人家安慰人家的类型，拒绝得多了，慢慢大家就知道他没兴趣谈恋爱，也就消停了些。  
安洁莉可来者不拒，是答应了人家又两三天就分手的类型。往往手都还没跟人家牵呢，就失去了兴趣莫名其妙地分开了，闹得双方都老大不愉快。有趣的是校园里好奇地想跟安洁莉可告白试试交往的人反而更多了。

期中考放榜日，照例拉斐尔年级第一，安洁莉可年级第二。  
班里同学们起哄要拉第一名的拉斐尔出去喝酒庆祝。  
拉斐尔让同学们先走，想把安洁莉可叫上。他在教室没等到安洁莉可，着急地找了操场、武术馆和音乐室都没有，回宿舍发现他把自己锁房门里了，只好拿钥匙开门进去哄他。  
拉斐尔从冰箱搬出来一打啤酒，把安洁莉可拖出来喝酒。  
至于同班同学们和慕名而来聚集的爱慕者们，是不是等了他们整晚⋯⋯就顾不了那么多了。  
安洁莉可盘腿坐在客厅沙发上，一边喝一边碎碎念：“明明是一起上课一起复习的，总是没能拿第一，为什么呢⋯⋯”  
安洁莉可酒量不太好 喝了几瓶就醉了一半。他喝完一罐，凑到拉斐尔边上去，靠得很近，一边叨叨念念：“为什么老考不过你，小时候打架也总是你赢得多，太讨厌了！⋯⋯”  
安洁莉可喝完了自己手上的啤酒，劈手夺了拉斐尔手上喝了一半的啤酒，又灌了几口，越靠越近，  
趴拉斐尔身上，嘴里重复着为什么为什么⋯⋯  
“安洁莉可，你醉了……”拉斐尔往后挪了一屁股，安洁莉可就又往他的方向挪过去。  
“太近了……”   
近得肌肤相贴、鼻息相闻。拉斐尔不由自主地浮现那些梦里似幻疑真的残影片段。  
随着年龄增长，脑海中的残影一点一点汇聚成片段，却都不完整，仔细回想起来也是模模糊糊的。当下这份似曾相识的心跳和炽热跟幻影中的心情那么相像，似乎很久很久以前自己就体味过⋯⋯  
拉斐尔对醉酒耍赖的安洁莉可没办法，抢了酒瓶不让他喝他又不愿意，小时候的习惯都出来了，以为拉斐尔跟他抢玩具呢，差点就骑到拉斐尔身上要揍他。  
安洁莉可挪一点，拉斐尔就退后一点，沙发不大，一来二去拉斐尔就被逼到了沙发角落，退无可退。  
拉斐尔也喝了酒，虽然没像安洁莉可那样醉了一半，但是脑子也有点混乱。他看着把他逼退到沙发角落却还想挤过来的安洁莉可，嘴上的话没过脑子就说了出来：“再靠过来我亲你哦？”  
安洁莉可听了这话一顿，本来喝酒就有点脸红，这回直接耳朵都红了，定在那里一动不动，不挪开不说话却又不敢看拉斐尔。  
拉斐尔看着安洁莉可这反应，瞬间也反应过来自己说了什么，也明白安洁莉可这反应代表了什么，脸上也烧起来。  
拉斐尔这句“我亲你哦”原本就是知道安洁莉可的“情史”传闻，开玩笑说说的。  
他知道安洁莉可心底怕寂寞很想交朋友，每次被告白都很高兴：有人跟我做朋友了!  
但他不知道的是安洁莉可无论跟“女朋友”还是“男朋友”，总是相处没了几天就觉得哪儿都不对劲，还不如跟拉斐尔一起的时候自在，就冷淡地分了。  
渐渐了落下个冷漠王子的恶名。但是追求者还是络绎不绝。  
大家都知道他来者不拒，又恋不过一周，甚至有人特地去告白期待着玩“情侣扮演游戏”。  
传言“跟安洁莉可的一周恋人”已经成为入学必做To Do List Top10（x）。  
拉斐尔在旁看着是又气闷又无奈。  
他也对安洁莉可有那么点意思，但是看安洁莉可三天两头对象不断，没一个长久。自己还是人家的青梅竹马又是挚友，要是说出来了又三天分手，就什么都完了，就一直没说什么。  
这会儿喝醉的安洁莉可抱怨着输给自己，几乎爬到他身上来了，脸上粉里透着红，害羞地别开眼睛。  
拉斐尔忍不住倾前在他唇边亲了一下。  
“呃？” 安洁莉可迷惑地歪头眨眨眼睛，没反应过来发生了什么事情。  
拉斐尔觉得自己醉了，脑中模模糊糊地浮现出自己跟安洁莉可亲密的情景……似乎什么时候他俩就做过更亲密的事情……  
鬼使神差地他搂着安洁莉可的脖子吻上了他的唇，舌尖从不知所措地微启着的嘴巴窜进去快速地梭巡了一遍。  
安洁莉可下意识地凭着记忆回吻拉斐尔，惊讶地意识到脑里也有亲吻对方的印象……  
难道是自己太饥渴吗……竟然想跟拉斐尔……  
安洁莉可不仅脸上红透，耳后根也烧起来了。  
安洁莉可的回应鼓舞着拉斐尔加深了这个吻。怀里人的吻还带着一丝啤酒的味道，偶尔漏出一声甜腻的呜咽，手也渐渐环上了他的背，让他欲罢不能。  
安洁莉可被吻得有点窒息，整个人软绵绵的，重量都压倒到拉斐尔身上。  
拉斐尔搂住他的腰肢往怀里带，让他能靠着自己，胸膛贴着胸膛趴在身上。  
安洁莉可不安地扭扭腰调整了个舒服的姿势，觉得自己肚脐眼蹭到了某个硬邦邦的东西……  
拉斐尔放开安洁莉可的唇，眼神幽暗涌动着情潮。分离的唇瓣湿润红肿，沾染着彼此的唾液。  
安洁莉可喘息着，不知所措地双手按在男人胸前撑起身。  
“安洁莉可……”  
拉斐尔叹息一般的低沉声音让安洁莉可心里一跳。  
没能等安洁莉可莉想明白当下的境况和脑里奇怪的记忆片段，拉斐尔轻轻推开身上的人站起来。  
“抱歉……突然吻了你……我大概醉糊涂了。”  
拉斐尔压抑着情绪和下身发紧的酸胀感，尽量平和地跟安洁莉可道歉，转身准备回房间。  
“拉斐尔……？”安洁莉可不明所以，他被推得一个重心不稳，后仰倒在沙发上，慌张间扯住了拉斐尔的衣摆。  
拉斐尔一个踉跄差点就压到安洁莉可身上。他反应迅速地一手撑住沙发靠背，一手撑在了安洁莉可肩旁的沙发垫子上。  
对上安洁莉可漂亮的脸，拉斐尔一时间失去了了语言。  
入学后安洁莉可逐渐褪去了少年的婴儿肥，脸型显出俊秀的线条，黑白分明的眼睛上扇子般的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，丰满的嘴唇透着水色的粉红，迷惑又无辜地看着身上的男人。  
拉斐尔忍不住伸手抚上安洁莉可的脸。  
“对不起……我们是好朋友吧。可不能酒后乱性，忘了刚才的吻……”拉斐尔解释着，更像是为了说服自己。  
安洁莉可脸庞滑腻柔软的手感似曾相识，眼下的情景跟脑里安洁莉可在自己身下款腰摆臀、呻吟喘息的梦境重叠起来，拉斐尔猛地抽回手，起身回房砰地关上门把自己锁在里面。  
拉斐尔在房间里一边想着安洁莉可在自己身下婉转呻吟的样子，一边给自己手活，安洁莉可体内的紧致潮热，被柔软的肠壁包裹着的感觉是那么真实，跟自己的干硬的手完全不是一回事……拉斐尔加快了手上的速度，脑内的安洁莉可被他干得连连呻吟娇喘不已，眼角滑下泪水……  
砰砰砰!  
“拉斐尔？拉斐尔你没事吧？”  
安洁莉可颇为粗暴的敲门和突然的声音传来，吓了拉斐尔一跳，泄在了手里……  
看着手上的浊白，拉斐尔苦笑。沦落到要意淫自己的朋友自慰……自己究竟怎么回事。  
要不明天答应一个女孩子交往看看⋯⋯？  
“拉斐尔！开门！”安洁莉可边拍门边喊着拉斐尔的名字。那样突然的吻、拉斐尔身体的反应，他已经不是十二三岁什么都不懂的小孩子，拉斐尔对他也许只是青春期少年单纯的欲望，他的躲避也许正如他所说的只是不想给他带来困扰。但是……但是，安洁莉可觉得，如果他现在不追过去问清楚，他跟拉斐尔就再也回不到从前。  
跟交往对象一向进展不到下一步便提出分手的安洁莉可，他还不明白自己对拉斐尔的是什么感情，但如果对象是拉斐尔的话，他似乎……并不讨厌。  
正如方才突如其来的吻，拉斐尔对他的欲望……他甚至觉得，如果是拉斐尔的话……  
“拉斐尔……！！”手掌拍得通红，掌心传来的热辣疼痛。向来养尊处优的大少爷眼泪在眼眶里打转，心里委屈得要命，连带着喊出来的声音都带了一丝哭腔。  
他停下了拍门的动作，另一只手握住自己发疼的手，努力想把眼泪憋回去。  
“安洁莉可……晚安。”房门里传来闷闷的声音。  
安洁莉可一愣，反应过来拉斐尔竟然连自己都不要见了，砰地用力踢了房门一脚，气呼呼回房间也关上门蒙上被子……  
臭撒娇鬼，撩完就跑！大家都是男人喝醉了有点欲望不是很正常的吗？他也没说他什么啊……还是，还是他嫌弃自己，唔……  
安洁莉可又气又委屈，抹着眼泪哭着哭着睡着了。

拉斐尔很乱，他把自己放到蓬蓬头下淋着冷水。然而脑里依旧不断重现着安洁莉可各种婉转承欢的性感样子，甚至耳边幻听般听到安洁莉可喘息着说“拉斐尔……现在是真实的你……”，或者哭着说“不要了拉斐尔，太快了呜呜……”  
让他此刻无论如何无法直面安洁莉可。  
如果安洁莉可知道他脑内都是对他欲求不满的性妄想，估计得狠狠打他一顿然后断交吧……  
拉斐尔捂着脸，在流水下呜咽……

［to be continued］


	2. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们可以来验证一下谁的梦更过分一点。”

2／告白

第二天一早，拉斐尔习惯性地想拿钥匙开安洁莉可的房门，却发现门根本没落锁。  
房间的主人还在搂着被子呼呼大睡，宽松的睡衣露出肩膀后背大片雪白的肌肤，下身只穿着小内裤，腰臀和长腿美好的曲线毫无保留地展示在来人眼前。  
拉斐尔觉得脑内不堪的幻想又要沸腾起来了……  
他扭过头没敢继续细看，只高声催促：“安洁莉可，快迟到了，赶紧起来。”  
床上的人翻了个身，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“知道了，讨厌……”  
“我今天有事先走了。”拉斐尔觉得安洁莉可已经醒了，安心而迅速地逃离了房间。心里骂自己真的是胆小鬼。  
安洁莉可呢……昨晚喝了酒又气了半宿，睡得晚就今早更起不来了，翻了个身继续抱着枕头呼呼大睡……  
等他终于醒过来，已经是接近午后的事情了。  
安洁莉可撑起身，看到时钟指着十一点多，不禁哀鸣起来。这个月的全勤又要扣分然后月评得输给拉斐尔了……都是拉斐尔的错！为什么昨晚不理他今早也不来叫他起床！  
总之还是得上学的……

安洁莉可收拾好自己到学校时，恰是下课后的午休时分，很自然地就混进了午餐的人群里。他拐进林荫道里，隐隐约约传来熟悉的声音……  
一身白衣裙的女孩子正把手上粉色的信封递给拉斐尔，娇羞地说着什么。  
女孩很眼熟，安洁莉可记得大约是合唱团的主唱叫做Lily的，而且是传说中的校花？  
拉斐尔温柔地叫了女孩的名字，答应了她的告白。  
女孩子惊喜地扬起头，说能吻我吗？拉斐尔犹豫了一下，捧起女孩子的脸轻轻点了一下唇角  
女孩子kya~地轻呼起来，捧着红透的脸不好意思地说：“拉斐尔君，那失礼了我先回去上课……”害羞地跑开。  
拉斐尔看着手，摸摸自己的唇……  
女孩子的触感跟安洁莉可完全不一样  
昨晚吻安洁莉可的时候，拉斐尔仿佛被打开了某个开关，瞬间就情动了。然而刚才吻了温香软玉的女孩子，心里毫无波澜……他只能归咎于那些该死的梦和幻觉。  
为了抑制对安洁莉可不正常的欲望，拉斐尔本来想应该试着跟女孩子交往，于是答应了今天第一个来告白的女孩子。  
或许并不是一个适合的尝试。他叹口气，转身看见不远的大树下，阴影里杵着一动不动的安洁莉可。  
看安洁莉可还拎着书包，拉斐尔便知道自己早上没能叫醒他，安洁莉可肯定是无故旷课半天了，回头得把笔记给他抄一份……  
“你怎么才来……早上的笔记……安洁莉可？”  
拉斐尔走近树荫下，发现安洁莉可正面无表情地默默流泪，慌张地掏出手帕帮他擦，却被安洁莉可一手拍开。  
“走开！去追你的女朋友吧！”  
拉斐尔果然是喜欢女孩子，昨晚只是酒后偶尔发情……自己借着酒意那样回应他甚至还想着可以跟他做更亲密的事情……实在是太太太太愚蠢了，拉斐尔指不定还怎样嫌弃他的龌龊呢!  
安洁莉可不能原谅自己昨夜的失态，更没法接受拉斐尔原来一点都不在乎自己……  
“不是的，Lily并不是……”不是女朋友⋯⋯  
拉斐尔着急地想解释，但发现没法解释了，自己的确答应女孩的告白了。  
安洁莉可狠狠瞪他一眼，同时心里鄙视自己好像被第三者插足的人一样满腹怨气哭哭啼啼，然而他们明明什么关系都没有，顶多算是青梅竹马的朋友而已。  
“那女孩子不是挺好的吗？又漂亮又温柔，吻起来也是柔软得很吧，一定可以满足拉斐尔的……而且还是合唱团的对吧，声音那么甜美我也想交这样的女友啊……”安洁莉可哽咽着喋喋不休，仿佛只要停下来拉斐尔就会说出什么让他难堪的话语。  
拉斐尔看着满脸泪水的安洁莉可心疼得不行，手足无措地想给他擦擦泪，又一直被打开。他狠下心来抓住安洁莉可的双手压到头顶树干上，低头吻住了安洁莉可的唇不让他再吐出多余的话语。  
安洁莉可呜咽着，手上挣不开对方的桎梏，便扭头想拒绝拉斐尔的吻。拉斐尔稍微偏偏脸再次捕获他的唇，舌头忍不住探入对方嘴里品尝。  
安洁莉可挣脱不成，一气之下狠狠地咬了拉斐尔嘴的舌尖一口。  
铁锈的味道快速在口腔里蔓延开来，拉斐尔吃痛，放开安洁莉可的唇，手上却并没松开。  
看拉斐尔的唇角溢出一线血丝，安洁莉可觉得自己下口太狠了，然而他并不会道歉。  
“安洁莉可……”拉斐尔搂住安洁莉可，下巴靠在他肩膀上缓缓痛感。  
“昨晚对不起……”  
安洁莉可撇嘴：“这你昨晚说过了。”  
“不是指那个吻。”拉斐尔决定全部说清楚，越是回避问题，症状只会越严重。与其躲着安洁莉可，不如直截了当地摊牌。说不定沟通清楚幻觉就没那么厉害了。  
“我昨晚，想着安洁莉可自慰……不仅是昨晚，最近我梦里都是跟安洁莉可做亲密的事情……”拉斐尔苦笑，“安洁莉可不会觉得很变态吗？”  
安洁莉可被拉斐尔的坦率和劲爆的告白吓住了。  
“所以……所以拉斐尔你喜欢我吗？喜欢到想跟我做……那什么的程度?”安洁莉可惊讶地问。  
“唔……我喜欢安洁莉可，但那些梦里，实在是……我对安洁莉可非常过分的……”  
拉斐尔难以启齿。  
安洁莉可噗地笑了，“我也常做梦跟拉斐尔做很过分的事情啊……难道⋯⋯是同样的事情?”  
安洁莉可听到拉斐尔亲口说出来喜欢他，突然心情大好。他仰头舔舔拉斐尔唇角的血丝。声音优雅而带着蛊惑：“我们可以来验证一下谁的梦更过分一点。”   
“安洁莉可……你也?”  
拉斐尔又惊又喜，他是自小喜欢安洁莉可，两人年纪相仿，几乎形影不离地厮混着长大。拉斐尔一直把安洁莉可当做最重要的朋友。虽然进入青春期后变成了有点……扭曲的喜欢——那种亲密恋人的喜欢，甚至想狠狠占有对方的喜欢……但他从来不期望得到对方回应，也就一直深埋着这份已经超越友谊的感情。他怀里搂着安洁莉可，感觉到彼此的体温都不受控制地升高了。  
“咕咕……”怀里传来肚子咕咕叫的声音。  
安洁莉可不好意思地摸摸鼻子。他才想起来自己从昨晚开始就没吃东西，晚饭早饭午饭三顿加起来就只喝了几罐啤酒。  
拉斐尔好笑又心疼地皱皱眉。他定定神，放开安洁莉可，接过他的书包，牵起他的手往饭堂走去。  
“先吃饭，再吃安洁莉可。”  
安洁莉可：呃？拉斐尔……？

说是学校饭堂，但这所私立贵族学校里的饭堂装潢跟一般的西餐厅也没什么两样了。餐厅中央安置了几张长餐桌便于群体聚餐，周边靠窗的位置零散摆放着小圆桌，统一铺着素雅纹样的桌布，台面装饰着时令的鲜花。恰逢用餐高峰，餐厅里几乎都坐满了，仅有面向花园的一张小圆桌还空着，桌面上除了鲜花还插着一面金线刺绣的校徽小旗——那是为年级前三的优等生预留的专属座位。拉斐尔拉着安洁莉可，在大家的注目下坐在了最后一张专属桌上。  
安洁莉可从小就挑食，一味只拣伴碟的小糖果小点心吃。拉斐尔给他切碎红酒烩羊扒放餐碟里，再淋上百香果做的甜汁，安洁莉可满意地叉了几块。拉斐尔又叉了一尾香烤大黄鱼放到餐盘：“点心不饱的，再吃点鱼。”  
安洁莉可：“有鱼刺，不要。”  
拉斐尔认命地取回餐盘，仔细挑起了鱼刺⋯⋯  
“这个挺好吃的你试试。”安洁莉可挑挑拣拣叉了一块蛋黄酱甜烤水蜜桃送到拉斐尔嘴边。  
拉斐尔没抬眼仔细看就张嘴含住，被甜得有点呛到⋯⋯安洁莉可哪怕是给他喂辣椒他也会面不改色地张嘴吃进去吧。  
“那个⋯⋯”两个女孩子犹豫着结伴走到小旗子这桌，是今天向拉斐尔告白的Lily和安洁莉可最近交的女朋友。女孩子笑得羞涩又甜蜜：“拉斐尔君，因为别桌都满了，我们可以坐这里吗？” 女孩子正发愁着没座位，看到拉斐尔他们不禁眼前一亮，告白后都没有机会好好交流呢，正好餐厅里遇到⋯⋯  
拉斐尔努力咀嚼着嘴巴里的食物，暂时说不出话来，用眼神示意安洁莉可。安洁莉可放下叉子，挑眉：“哦，两位是谁？”  
女孩子们当下就笑不出来了。另一位女孩子快哭出来了：“安洁莉可君，我是你女朋友，前天你答应交往的，你不记得了吗？”  
Lily看着拉斐尔：“我是拉斐尔的女朋友。”  
拉斐尔咽下食物擦擦嘴站起来。“我们分手吧。”  
安洁莉可撑着下巴仰头看拉斐尔：“女士，我们也分手。”（他不记得女孩子的名字了）。  
女孩子气哭了。安洁莉可前天答应跟她交往，第二天没见着人（安洁莉可回宿舍喝酒了），第三天就分手，她可是连安洁莉可手指头都没碰到过呢。  
拉斐尔诚恳地看向Lily：“抱歉，我早上没仔细想。”语气平淡得好像在说今天天气真好。   
Lily气得浑身发抖，本来以为从不答应别人交往的拉斐尔是真的对自己有点好感才答应自己的，没想到他竟然只是随便说说的？！她扬手一巴掌就要甩到拉斐尔脸上。  
没等碰到拉斐尔，Lily的手腕就被眼明手快的安洁莉可捉住了。“不好意思，这位女士，只有我能打他。”  
拉斐尔挑眉，两人的确是从小打打闹闹，但遇到别人来欺负时，都是第一时间跳出来维护保护对方的。  
两人把桌子留给两个哭红眼的女孩子，双双离开了。  
午休还没结束，校园里面就传遍了校花掌掴拉斐尔痛哭分手、安洁莉可甩了第42个女朋友的八卦消息。  
女生们又是唏嘘又是窃喜，男生们倒是开心了，两个校园王子样的优等生终于放过了校花，他们就有机会了。  
校园里面对他俩议论纷纷，下午的课看来是没法上了（其实是他们自己不想上课）。  
走出餐厅，两人不约而同地往宿舍走去，准备验证验证谁的幻觉更过分一点。

［to be continued］

又记：  
X用品店里。  
店长：“你们不会是高中生吧？”  
拉斐尔：“不⋯⋯”是高中优等生。  
店长：“第一次的话，推荐这个情深初夜大礼包。”（？  
安洁莉可：“为什么你知道是第一次⋯⋯“  
拉斐尔：“安洁莉可你闭嘴⋯⋯”  
拉斐尔挑润滑油跟套子的时候，安洁莉可脸红得不行。  
拉斐尔挑花了眼，这还有分口味和形状的……拿起两盒问：“安洁莉可，你喜欢哪种？”  
安洁莉可：“……！！！什么都行！快点！不买我走了！！！”//////  
店主旁观：哦呵w  
拉斐尔还在挑，安洁莉可坐立不安，把柜子上的款式随手拿了几盒塞拉斐尔怀里，红着脸先出去了。  
拉斐尔急急忙忙去结账，又在柜台拿了一瓶店主推荐的润滑油。  
店主：“小伙子，刚追到手？”  
拉斐尔：“嗯…………”  
店主：“哎哟眼光不错 这个送你，玩得愉快啊www”  
拉斐尔没好意思看是什么，也红着脸出来了。  
但是安洁莉可却不在外面。  
“安洁莉可？”拉斐尔喊了两声，没有回应。  
那大概是回宿舍去了吧……拉斐尔这样想着，无意中加快了回去的脚步。


	3. 契合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三月的天，竟也闷热了起来。

3／契合

回到宿舍，拉斐尔掏出钥匙打开门。客厅的灯没开，然而不远处的浴室里却传来阵阵水声。  
于是拉斐尔也没开灯，他把黑色的包装袋搁在桌面上，坐沙发上等着安洁莉可。听着背后浴室传出的声音，自己的心跳也越来越快。  
一会儿，就要跟安洁莉可……了——这样的认知让他突然不好意思起来，他慌乱地理了理衣领，脑中浮现梦里安洁莉可赤身裸体躺在他身下辗转承欢的姿态……三月的天，竟也闷热了起来。  
浴室的水声停了，拉斐尔的心跳声在黑暗中愈加明显起来，他紧张地绞着手指，全副注意力都集中在身后的浴室里，等着等着，却迟迟不见人出来。  
“……安洁莉可？”拉斐尔尝试着问道，“你……你还好吗？”  
“……你回你房间去……”安洁莉可的声音隔着浴室的门传出来，似乎跟往常不太一样，“我……我没拿换洗衣服……”  
“……”  
拉斐尔觉得自己不太好，他觉得自己不太想听安洁莉可的话，自己的下半身好像也不太想听自己的话。他捂着脸靠在沙发上，也许他该听安洁莉可说的回到他房间里去，但他此刻仿佛脚下生了根，坐在沙发上任凭自己的想象发展着，下身涨得难受。  
安洁莉可在里面等了一会儿，没听见拉斐尔的回应，估算着时间觉得应该已经回房间里去了，便套上刚换下来的丝质衬衫，毛巾擦不完的水沿着湿发滴在身上，浸湿了本就偏薄的布料。他也没管，想了想又套了内裤，拧开门走出去。  
客厅的灯没开，安洁莉可一时间也没注意到屋内的人影，毛巾擦着头发往自己房间走去。直到他路过沙发，突然从背后被人搂住，后臀偏上的位置同时被什么东西紧紧抵着，又鼓又烫。  
“……拉斐尔？”安洁莉可吓了一跳，他的衬衫没扣好，一只不安分的手隔着薄薄的布料重重地揉着他的胸腹，头埋在脖子上，粗重的呼吸喷在他耳旁，惹得他全身忍不住颤抖，毛巾滑落在地上。  
“……是我。”拉斐尔的理智稍稍回笼，怀里的少年带着刚出浴的湿气，同款沐浴液的香味他早已习惯，只剩下少年的体香萦绕在鼻腔。视线内安洁莉可身上仅着一件薄薄的衬衫却早已湿透，黑色内裤紧紧包裹着性器透出诱人的起伏，两条大长腿从根部开始一览无遗——跟梦里的他一模一样。  
拉斐尔灼热的视线看得安洁莉可浑身发烫，后臀处顶着的形状越发明显。明明是他自己在树下引诱的拉斐尔，此刻却被顶得心慌，他心里有点后悔：这情况……怎么想被上的都是他吧……  
“你等、等一下……”安洁莉可推拉斐尔搂着他的手臂，“你先放开我……”  
拉斐尔闻言手微微松开，安洁莉可也没想到他这么听话，却在愣神的一刻被一把推到沙发上，屁股被巨大的冲力撞得有点疼，他还没来得及喊完那一声疼，拉斐尔就把唇覆了上来，吻住了他。  
这是他们的第三次接吻。  
但随之而来的熟悉感，拉斐尔压在他身上的重量、吻他的力道、甚至是伸进他衬衣内揉他腰部揉得他全身发软的那只手，都那么契合。  
欸……算了……  
如果是拉斐尔的话，好像，也不是不可以……  
安洁莉可这么想着，便放松了挣扎的力道，微微张开唇回吻着对方。  
跟拉斐尔接吻的感觉很好，唇被吮得酥麻，干燥温暖的手沿着腰线往上摸，掀起衣摆露出肚皮，肌肤被触及之处舒服得安洁莉可轻叹出声，张开的双腿间插进了拉斐尔的一条腿，紧贴着他的裆部单膝跪在那一点沙发上，随着两人的动作偶尔产生摩擦。  
拉斐尔一手撑在沙发上，吻得安洁莉可哼吟不断才放开他，又低头舔走他唇边弥留的一点湿润，把半湿的衬衣撩得更高，露出一大片白皙的肌肤在黑暗中刺激着拉斐尔的仅存的克制。  
“呜……安洁莉可……”拉斐尔下身涨得难受，他拉着安洁莉可的手按在裤裆上，鼓鼓的一包，忠实反应着主人此时的状态，“我想要你……可以吗？”  
安洁莉可被拉斐尔问得脸通红，他瞪了始作俑者一眼，在饱含期待的注视下，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
气氛在这一瞬间变得不一样了。  
拉斐尔猛地吻在安洁莉可柔软的唇上又吮又咬，手掌重重揉过每一寸肌肤，半湿衬衣黏糊糊地贴在安洁莉可身上非常碍事，稍一用力便彻底报废，无论纽扣弹落在地或是陷入沙发缝隙他都无从顾及，只是着急着将衬衣从安洁莉可身上脱掉，随手丢在一边。  
安洁莉可被拉斐尔狂澜一般的亲吻折腾得无法呼吸，缺氧造成的失神以及急切的抚摸却给这具未经人事的身体带来另类的快感，他想要碰一碰自己涨得难受的性器，手刚伸进内裤便被制止，拉斐尔的手取而代之，握住他的上下撸动起来。  
“呜…………”拉斐尔的动作并不温柔甚至算得上粗暴，手指重重揉搓着他的顶端，内裤随着对方的撸动褪到大腿根部，自己都甚少照顾的东西却在这般暴力对待下翘得老高，小口流出的液体润滑了柱身，噗呲水声在黑暗中愈加清晰，他想哭，眼泪从眼角流下来，是疼的，但更多的是爽的。  
安洁莉可细碎的呻吟带着引人犯罪的哭腔，听得拉斐尔欲罢不能，在安洁莉可唇上肆虐的嘴沿着美好的颈脖一路往下，在白皙如玉的肌肤上留下一个又一个红痕，嘴上叼着粉色的乳珠用舌头去舔，安洁莉可的喘息越来越急，情迷意乱地抱住埋在他胸前的头，拉斐尔随之加快了撸动的速度，不一会儿便哭着射到了他的手里。  
高潮过后的安洁莉可大口喘着气，饱满的双唇被吻得有点红肿，眼角湿润脸颊绯红，刚泄过一回的身体有些犯懒，他靠在沙发上平复气息，拉斐尔伸手来脱他卡在腿根的内裤，他便抬起一只脚踩在拉斐尔身上，问他：“你不脱吗？”  
话刚说出来，安洁莉可自己一愣，触电般马上把脚收回来，脸上热得不行。  
这种下意识的行为……仿佛经常对拉斐尔做的动作……到底是怎么回事……  
安洁莉可把两条长腿都缩回沙发上，并起蜷在身前，脱到一半的内裤还挂在其中一只脚踝处，让他脱也不是穿也不是，红着一张脸盯着那块小小的黑色布料，脑海里浮现的梦境仿佛置于雾霾之中看不清晰，仅剩那份极致的快感，似乎也与刚才的不太一样……  
梦里的两人一身白衣丢了满地，他趴在一张堆满了书的桌子上，扭过头跟拉斐尔接吻，而拉斐尔则搂着他的腰，把硕大性器埋入他的体内……  
梦境的回忆止于此。  
安洁莉可抬头看着眼前拉斐尔，他把毛衣兜头脱下，弄乱了原本梳得整齐的头发，衣服随意丢在地上，又开始解起皮带，金属扣子解开时发出清脆的撞击声，皮带没有抽出，拉开裤链后随着长裤一起被褪下，掉落在脚边，一双修长笔直的腿暴露在空气中，仍被内裤包裹的性器早已立了起来，深色布料在顶端处湿了一块，看得安洁莉可面红耳赤心跳加速。  
衬衫纽扣一颗颗被解开，衬衣也被脱下丢到一旁，拉斐尔弯腰，手指勾着内裤边缘，当着安洁莉可的面把它脱下，雄壮肉棒瞬间立在空气中，他摸上安洁莉可并起的膝盖，手掌来回在腿上摩挲，带着情欲的眼神直勾勾地看着这双洁白无瑕的长腿，顺手勾掉脚踝的内裤，接着将这双腿掰开。  
安洁莉可的脸一片绯红，不着寸缕门户大张的姿势让他清楚意识到即将发生的事情，眼前的拉斐尔如此陌生却又熟悉，少年的手爱怜地抚摸着他的大腿，头埋在腿根处舔咬着内侧稚嫩的肌肤，本已疲软的性器再次颤颤巍巍地昂起头来。  
“安洁莉可……”拉斐尔低沉的嗓音不同以往，带着情欲的沙哑轻轻念着他的名字，令安洁莉可不由自主地耳朵发麻，一直麻到心里去。  
“……你想做，就快点。”安洁莉可用指腹按着自己的唇，“等会我要反悔了……”  
“嗯。”拉斐尔应了一声，伸手从背后茶几上拿来纸袋，打开其中一盒掏出几个套子和润滑液随手丢在沙发上，又在里面掏出来一个奇怪的东西，他看了看说明，突然也红了脸，急急忙忙又收回去。  
“……？”没等安洁莉可的疑问问出声，拉斐尔便搂住了他，再次吻了过来。  
拉斐尔压过去，顺着势头把安洁莉可压倒在沙发上，两根性器亲密地贴在一起，赤裸的身躯肉贴着肉彼此摩擦，肢体交缠的快感让两人都忍不住发出满足的叹嗟。  
嘴里交换着津液，拉斐尔的手游走在安洁莉可的身上，最后停留在挺翘的臀部，用力揉搓压挤着，极致的手感让他爱不释手，高昂的肉棒贴着身下人的会阴不停摩擦，折腾得安洁莉可喘息连连，无法专心接吻。  
拉斐尔摸索到沙发上的瓶身，拧开瓶盖挤了一大坨在手上就往安洁莉可的后穴探去。从未容纳过异物的内里紧致温热，容纳了拉斐尔的一根手指便已是极限，冰凉的膏体冰得他浑身一个激灵，排挤着拉斐尔的手指想让他退出去。  
“呜、难受……不要……”  
感受到安洁莉可的排斥，拉斐尔安抚性地亲吻着安洁莉可的嘴，手指就着润滑的作用按摩着穴口边缘，偶尔模拟性交的动作轻轻抽插，待怀里人挣扎的力道缓下来，拉斐尔又挤了一点在手上，用指腹推开，然后尝试增加了一根手指，往更深的地方探去。  
安洁莉可整个人被拉斐尔圈住，下身的异物感在对方耐心的安抚下逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种难以言喻的感觉，酥酥麻麻的有点舒服，但更多的是焦躁，就像自己的身体在期待着被进入——清晰的认识让安洁莉可变得敏感，他无意识地曲起一条腿立在沙发上，大腿内侧贴着拉斐尔的手臂蹭了蹭，无声催促着什么。  
“再等等……”拉斐尔一口亲在安洁莉可的额心，双指在体内撑开，加快了扩张的速度，涨得难受的肉棒贴着安洁莉可的大腿难耐地磨蹭，“安洁莉可……我也想快点要你……”  
自己朝思暮想的人此刻正躺在他的怀里期待自己的占有，拉斐尔又怎么会忍得住。但安洁莉可体内的紧致却明明白白告诉着自己不能硬来，这个爱哭鬼从小就怕疼，一疼就要哭个不停，自己当初也是小孩，漂亮得像个小公主似的安洁莉可哭得眼睛都肿了，自己也哄不好他，着急了两人一起哭了起来，害得闻声而来的大人们焦头烂额……好不容易得到的人，再把他疼跑，自己都没地方去哭了。  
怀里的人在他手指的抽插下渐渐软了腰肢，喘息间漏出的呻吟也带了甜腻的气息，柔软的身体一味往他身上贴，拉斐尔适时加入了第三根手指，抽插的力度也加重，过多的润滑液在快速的抽插中形成白沫从小穴流出，沿着股缝弄湿了后臀。  
安洁莉可迷离着双眼躺在沙发上轻声呻吟，白皙的胸口上布有零星吻痕，平坦的小腹没有一丝赘肉，他的体毛很少，秀气漂亮的阴茎此刻高高抬头，一双长腿又白又直十分好看，如今正张开着，他的青梅竹马刚从他的后穴抽出手指，随手拿起散落在沙发上的一个包装，用牙咬着撕开，套在自己尺寸傲人的性器上撸了两把，随后把又硬又烫的一根直直堵在穴口处，蓄势待发。  
“安洁莉可……我要进来了……”没等对方的回应，拉斐尔便把性器直接插进安洁莉可的体内，扩张足够充分，硕大的一根进得很深，然而被肉棒侵犯的感觉岂能与手指同日而语，被进入的一刻安洁莉可叫了一声，柱身立得更高，双手慌乱地想抓住些什么，却什么都没抓住，指尖抠住沙发的边缘，随着拉斐尔的挺动嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。  
安洁莉可的里面太过舒服，紧致的内壁恰到好处地吸附着他的性器，每次抽插都带着清晰的水声和囊袋拍打臀肉的啪啪声，白沫沾上耻毛，交合处湿得一塌糊涂。  
“你的里面……好舒服……”  
身下的人与梦境完全重叠，安洁莉可漂亮的脸染上情欲的表情让拉斐尔情动不已，他忍不住压下身紧紧搂住他的安洁莉可，一边操他一边在他的耳边轻轻说着情话。  
“你舒服吗……？安洁莉可……”  
两具年轻的身体赤裸而紧密地交缠着，紧贴的肌肤高温潮热，淫糜的水声与有节奏的啪啪声鼓动着耳膜，安洁莉可脑中一片混沌，已经没有办法用舒服或不舒服来描述此刻的感受  
此刻他只想要更多更多。修长的双腿主动打开更多缠上拉斐尔的腰，他邀请般抬起自己腰臀迎上身上的男人。  
“拉斐尔……再……用力一点……呜……”  
拉斐尔本来有点怕安洁莉可第一次承受不住，没敢放纵自己。现在被这人妖精般地缠上，哪还顾得了什么第一次第二次，抓起沙发抱枕往安洁莉可腰下一塞，让他腰上能稍微借力，随后大掌扶着安洁莉可纤细柔韧的腰胯加快顶撞起来。  
他毫无章法胡乱地抽插带来了别样的快感，安洁莉可觉得自己像一个毫无还手之力的兔子正在被一点点撕碎，声音也不知不觉中混入了哭腔，特别当横冲直撞的硕大肉棒顶擦到某点时，更不由自主地肉壁一弹，快感以迅雷不及掩耳的速度通电全身，让他禁不住尖叫出来。拉斐尔会意，更着力快速往那一点冲刺而去，只逼得安洁莉可眼角滑下刺激的泪水，双手抓住拉斐尔的手臂掐出血痕来。  
手臂传来的疼痛刺激着拉斐尔的理智，他不管不顾地掐着安洁莉可的腰不断冲击着那一点，强烈且持续的快感使得他受不住般一边哭着摇头一边呻吟，夹在肚皮间的肉棒泛着艳丽的深红，直直贴着拉斐尔的肚皮随着对方下身的抽插而产生摩擦，顶端一点一点渗出水来。  
安洁莉可觉得自己快不行了，全身被快感支配的感觉太过陌生，大脑完全无法思考，仅剩下身体本能地需求着那个正在侵占自己的男人——自己的青梅竹马——那个叫拉斐尔的男人，  
“呜唔……拉斐尔……”安洁莉可下意识地喊着拉斐尔的名字，快感攀升得太快，在拉斐尔一个重重的撞击后终于忍不住再次哭着泄了出来，内里的媚肉紧紧绞着拉斐尔的肉棒，绞得本就处于临界点的拉斐尔低吼着也射了在套子里面。  
高潮后拉斐尔趴在安洁莉可身上歇息了片刻才把性器拔出来，扯掉射满了精液的套子丢在一边。射了两回的安洁莉可是彻底没了力气，拉开垫在腰下的枕头扔在地上，躺在沙发上轻轻咬着自己食指的指尖，眼珠跟随着收拾残局的拉斐尔的背影转动。  
拉斐尔回头看见的就是这样的安洁莉可。  
“男朋友？”  
“嗯，你的男朋友。”

［to be continued］


End file.
